Liquid crystal displays are widely used in commercial products. As is well known liquid crystals are organic liquids consisting of long-chain molecules that line up and have a quasi-crystalline structure. A change in the applied voltage changes the orientation of the liquid, and with the appropriate polarizers, the transmission or reflection can change substantially. Liquid crystal displays can be viewed in transmission, with backlighting, or in reflection with ambient light. However, in both cases the operation of the display is the same. The liquid crystal cell is sandwiched between two polarizers which are appropriately orientated to produce the on or off transmission of light. For reflective viewing, the light simply travels through the LCD twice with the help of a mirror, plus possibly a light diffuser, placed in the back of the display. Thus, the LCD viewed in reflection is simply two tandem transmissive displays. Such an arrangement has a number of disadvantages and is relatively complex in the number of components required.